


The Knot Kiss

by kirbyknight



Series: weekly tumblr post and prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, If You Squint - Freeform, Rated because general rating is kinda vage and iffy, Sakura and Ino bashing, little humor, only a little, pre-friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyknight/pseuds/kirbyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is trying desperately to make a cherry stem knot with there mouth and Person B can do it very well. Person B pulls A into a deep kiss and it isnt until the kiss ends that A realizes B made a knot while they were kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knot Kiss

Hinata stare at the cherry, a pout on her face. All her friends talked about being able to do it making you a great kisser. Some of her friends can't do it, but still. It should not be that hard for a kunoichi like her. ' _maybe I should have tried unwrapping that candy with my mouth first'_ she thought despairingly. Shaking the though from her head, she reach for the cherry. _'I can do this. I can Do This!'_ She though psyching herself up for tenth attempt today. She took the stem off and quickly popped it into her mouth. Her tongue curled around the stem, trying to lead one end through the hole. After a minute or so, she realized that she had flattened the stem all together. She sighed and place her head down on the table before her. _'I'll never get this.'_

 

Kiba was walking around the town with Akamaru. The boredom was really beginning to set in. Medical leave didn't leave a shionbi with a lot of things to do besides train. And light training was mind numbing after three hours. A walk around town seemed like his only option since everyone was busy. "Lets go get some lunch boy." He said absentmindedly. Getting a bark in return, he turned the corner and stopped at the site that greeted him. There at the tables out side the shop was Hinata and a growing pile of broken wet stems. Her head laid against the table, the air around her seemed to be one of despair. He glance at Akamaru and saw the same look of worry on his face. They began to cautiously walk over to the emotional kunoichi. "Hey Hinata, you okay?" he asked when he came to a stop in front of her.

"No." she wimpered back. Akamaru sensing her distress place his great head in her lap.

"What happened are you hurt?"

"no."

"Are you sick?"

"no"

"...Are you upset about something?"

".....yes." she mumbled quietly. She was quiet enough that evens kiba's sensitive ears could barely pick them up. But hey he finally got somewhere.

"What are you upset about?"

".....can't........knot....my..." she mumbled sadly. Her voice went in and out so much that even he couldn't hear it that time. Looked at Akamaru to see if he hear but even he was stump.

"What?"

"I....tie....with...." She mumble again. and Still they could not hear her. Exasperated he leaned back, propping his head up with his hand.

"Hinata, I can't hear you. You need to speak louder. Not quieter." He watched as she struggled with herself. Just as getting ready to leave, she lifted herself up and looked, well glanced since she refuse to move her flushed red face up anymore, and finally told him.

"I'm upset because I can't tie a knot in the stem with my tongue." the silence filled quickly with amusement, and self mortification.

"So...your trying to...tie a knot with your tongue. Why?"

"Well," she began fidgeting with her the cherry Bag that was in her lap. "Ino and Sakura were saying how kuniochi should be able to this...." Kiba didn't know whether to shake his head at the stupidity of the idea, or laugh his ass off. He chose to former route just to be safe.

"Hinata, that's not really a talent that you should concern your self with. For one I don't think that **They** know what the talent is actually could be used for and what it might actually lead too."

"So it doesn't help with kissing?" She asked finally raising her head to look him in the face. Kiba was struck by how innocence Hinata still was even after all these years as a ninja. For some reason he felt like he wanted to protect that innocence at all cost.

"Not really, not the way you might want. Anyway it's a talent not everyone can do, so it's not exactly useful. I wouldn't worry about it." Hinata sighed. Her shoulders dropping in disappointment.

"I was hoping that I could be more impressive."

"You don't need to be more impressive Hinata." Kiba said popping a stem into his mouth.

"What are you talking ab- _mmph_ "

 

Hinata couldn't think. One moments she was talking to Kiba about something important, the next their lips were sealed together. She gasped as she felt his hand slip into her hair and cradle her head, angling it for a better and deeper next. She felt like she was melting when she felt his tongue dancing with hers. She didn't want this to stop. the need for air started to make itself known as he started to pull away. Her face felt hot as she stared at her teammate and friend. _'where did that come from?'_ she poundered ' _and why did I like it so much?'_

"you don't need to be any more impressive than you already are Hinata." He said staring into her eyes. Before she could respond, he got up and began to walk away. "Come on Akamaru, let's go see if Choji and Shikamaru are around?" The friendly beast barking goodbye as he trailed after his master. She watched confused as they left. It felt like their friendship might be changing into something else. Could there actually be some one close by that actually saw her, and like what they saw? Just then she realized that there was something small and solid on her tongue. Quickly pulling it out, she felt her eye begin to twitch. There, in the palm of her hand, was a cherry stem. Tied into a perfect knot. somehow Kiba tie the stem in his mouth. while kissing her at the same time. _'How. The. **Fuck!** Is. **This!** A. Useless. Talent!'_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. tying a cherry stem into knot with your mouth is not the sign of a great kisser.  
> 2\. It is a sight of great amusement for friends and assholes.  
> 3\. It is also a sign for something else entirely for perverts. 
> 
> I have done research. Anywho, this is going up because I am currently re-writing thing, and have writers block for others. Please tell me what you think. And please be honest. Also any mistakes pointed out would be great as this is un-beta proofed. And it is currently midnight.
> 
> You may also find me on tumblr, fiction.net, and deviantart. And since I don't know how to put in a link here.
> 
> http://maskedkitsprite.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2391761/Kirbywarrior  
> http://fa773n-k1tty.deviantart.com/


End file.
